Airborne
by Mayonaka no Ame
Summary: After months of being in this relationship thing and training intensely in airbending, Korra finally knows how it feels to fly. A series of one-shots covering the beginnings of Mako and Korra's relationship.
1. Airborne

_Drabble Prompt:_ How Bryke may legitimately imply Makorra sexy times. Cause, ya know, they're 18...it's been six months...and they're both passionately nutty and sometimes reckless. It happened. It TOTALLY happened!...at least in my adult fan-girl head it did.

_Rating:_ T for terrific! (or terrible…but mostly for "teen")

_Pairing:_ Makorra

-.**Airborne**.-

"You _have_ to be more careful!" Mako huffed for what was probably the hundredth time that month. No, that _week_. Maybe even that day. Korra had long since lost count. All she knew was that it was exasperatingly frequent.

Her attempted eye-roll was interrupted by a wince as he tightened the bandage around her bicep. She attempted to cover with a manly-sounding cough but probably failed; at least if his haughty smirk was any indication.

How he loved to remind her that, spiritual bridge or not, she was still human. She bled just like everybody else. He would have the dark streaks of red decorating his couch for all eternity as proof.

"I almost had it this time," she defended, yanking her arm free of his grip. "If you'd just given me a few more minutes-"

"You would have fallen to your death in a few _seconds_."

"I was perfectly-"

"You had absolutely no control over-"

"It's part of my _training_ to-"

"To what? Become street jam?"

Korra rose an eyebrow at that, one corner of her lip twitching in amusement. "Street _what_?"

"You know…" Mako's right hand rose in a sweeping gesture before slamming down in his other palm. "_Jam_. Road kill. Splattered. Not _alive_."

"I get it." She couldn't help but chuckle a little at his strange way with words; the result of never having a formal education plus regular exposure to street slang. It was nothing she ever considered mocking him about. In fact, it was one of the skills that allowed him to achieve the rank of detective at such a young age. He just had a way of speaking that made everyone (street kids, gang members and even high-class ladies) comfortable yet vulnerable and all too eager to confess what they witnessed or done.

His official promotion had gone into effect this morning. They were supposed to be out celebrating at Narook's right now. That is, if she hadn't decided that today was the day she would master the air-glider once and for all. Who knew that the rebel winds would lead to her crash-landing into the tallest spires of Harmony Tower?

It was then that it hit her. Mako had been the one to forcefully extract her from the wreckage even though she had been determined to try again. He did this not only as a paranoid boyfriend, but as a protector of the peace. This time, she made no attempt to hide her discomfort.

"I was your first call out, wasn't I? You're starting your new detective career as the Avatar's cleanup-crew because everyone knows that we're… that we…" she struggled, as she always did, with finding an exact word to describe their relationship. As the man who saved her life countless times and who had quite possibly been conscripted by fate to be her life-long support; dubbing such a man a mere "boyfriend" had always made her uneasy. As if she were forcing a crown of scrap metal upon a regal and respected forehead.

"We're…close." She settled upon eventually, briefly flitting her eyes up to his and then down again as an unavoidable blush tainted her cheeks.

Mako released a short breath, focus returning to her wounds as he mulled over his response.

Close or not, he'd long since given up on the idea of being an exception to Korra's 'I-do-what-I-want-and-you-just-have-to-deal-with-i t' way of living. Yes, he had initially felt annoyance, anger and embarrassment all simultaneously upon receiving his first official assignment to go '_tame his woman_'. But that was all quickly overshadowed by a terror so intense that he had found it difficult to move from the office chair. A couple of feet off and she may have hit the power lines or some of those thick, metal spikes that discouraged rat-pigeon nests…

His thick brows furrowed as he wiped off the last dirt-crusted blood from her forearm, hating the fact that the task was necessary at all but appreciating that it could have easily been so much worse. Korra - the infamously insane Avatar Korra - was here beside him, alive and as snarky as ever, the right sleeve and pant leg of her airbending getup being the only victims of the catastrophe. He was suddenly not only tolerant but thrilled that he had been called to the scene so swiftly.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered with genuine earnestness just as he tucked the end of the bandage into her wrapped palm. "It's no big deal."

"No. No!" She caught his head between her hands before he could turn away. The deep, diagonal gash along her arm throbbed with the movement, but she ignored it. "You were right. I was being not only reckless with myself but with your reputation."

"Korra, I don't car-"

"No! You have this valiant but **infuriating** habit of taking responsibility for everyone and everything. But I'm not going to let you this time. I…I'm so…" Spirits, it was ridiculous how hard it was - had always been - for her to admit any sort of defeat. Like pulling teeth or digesting sea prunes. Pure torture.

But for _Mako_…for him she'd eat _one thousand_ sea prunes if only for the possibility of a smile.

If that wasn't love, then the admittedly naïve Water Tribe girl didn't know what was.

"I'm sorry," she sputtered at last, holding his gaze steady to prove her sincerity.

His expression softened as the words left her lips, releasing his parental-paranoid personae in exchange for the boyfriend who only wanted to see her happy if not safe.

"Thank you." His hands rose to cover hers on his cheeks and he took a moment to press a kiss into each wrist. "I'm sorry too. I just…I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you."

Korra nodded. The feeling was completely mutual. After all, being a cop was no less risky than being the Avatar. "I know. But I'm careful. I know it might not always look it, but I am. And yes, sometimes I knowingly put myself in danger. But it's part of my job and I just want… I _hope _that you can, eventually, just-"

He interrupted her with a kiss. A kiss much like their first, but with reversed roles. Mako had basically launched himself onto her lips, no longer interested in the conversation, only in proving that they were still both alive. That they were both still young and reckless and (one of them)completely _crazy_, but here and together and healthy and _amazing_.

It took Korra a second or two to recover from shock. Mako never initiated anything between them and was always the one to pull away after their kisses became a little too heated. But the horror of today's events had obviously weakened his resolve.

By the time Korra had regained her senses enough to flutter her eyes closed and return the gesture with her usual enthusiasm, she had come to a sort of decision. A plan.

Seven months they had been dating. But tonight, strangely, was the first time they had ever been truly alone. It was just a fortuitous coincidence of course. Her accident in collaboration with bad weather reports had prompted Tenzin to insist she not brave the swim home. Though the healer had originally suspected broken bones and informed the airbending master of such, her injuries were deemed minor and she was immediately discharged. Bolin was out of town for a pro-bending try-out in a nearby city and therefore absent from the apartment they currently occupied.

It was like the fates has positioned all the dominoes in a row, begging her to knock them down and take advantage of the game. Finally.

After all…seven months. Tenzin should commend her patience.

She forced herself to pull away from him then, breaking the lip lock. Both were breathing more heavily than usual. Ocean blue met molten gold and both elements seemed to boil.

As they reached forward, every lantern within the entire building complex went dark.

* * *

Dark-skinned fingers reached down to snatch a pair of boots from the floor before exiting the room as quietly as possible.

It was past nine AM and Korra was late - _very_ late - for airbending training. It was exceptionally rare that she slept in till such an hour, having adapted over the past year to rise at the crack of dawn for meditation. Then again, she didn't get much sleep the night before…

Korra grinned but immediately lost it when she tripped over a duffle bag in the middle of the hallway, cursing as she stumbled. Her usual hair-wraps were kept between her teeth as she attempted to quickly yet naturally tame her impossibly tangled mane into its usual style.

She had just finished forcing her long wolf-tail into position when a voice invaded.

"Hey Korra."

The avatar spun, in the midst of a heart-attack, to face whichever evil equalist or gossip-mongering press-member had invaded this sanctuary and discovered her secret.

Or worse; Tenzin.

Semi-thankfully, the intruder proved to be one of the few people she could trust who also happened to share the lease. Mako's younger brother donned a slightly suspicious smirk on his lips as he gobbled up leftover noodles at the kitchen counter.

"Oh! Hey-oh…Bolin." Korra quickly pulled down the still-loose, front tufts of her hair, praying to appear normal. "I, uh- I thought you weren't getting back until later today?"

"Nah." Bolin shrugged. "The team was a bust. Not only were they complete rookies who had no idea what they were getting into, but the firebender could give Tahno's arrogance a run for its money. I quit after five minutes."

"Oh. That's…bad. But good! But…" Korra took a deep breath before meeting his eyes straight on. "How long have you been here?"

Bolin's smirk, though she hadn't thought possible, widened. Korra's glare deepened.

They stared at each other, unblinking for a full minute.

Soon enough, Korra decided to take the hit and try to avoid any further repercussions. Slowly, as if afraid he may turn into a tiger-dillo and attack her at any moment, Korra retreated toward the front door. She reached backward and twisted the knob, giving her boyfriend's brother nothing more than a brief nod of goodbye before making her escape, slamming the door behind her.

Bolin chuckled, shaking his head as he watched her from the window sprint and then dive into the bay, the front wraps holding her hair at completely unsymmetrical positions.

Someone sure was in a rush.

"Bolin!"

Mako was suddenly in the living/kitchen space wearing only shorts and a white tank top, his hair sticking up at angles that defied gravity. His eyes were wide with terror and his pale cheeks were gradually turning a deep shade of red.

"I uh, I…" he gulped, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "How…how long have you been home?"

Choosing a similar tactic to the one used with Korra, Bolin merely smiled and wiggled his brows. True to expectations, Mako's eyes narrowed.

They stared at each other for a while longer, one smirking and one scowling, until Mako decided that he had enough. The elder backed away down the hall before launching himself into his room, probably to tidy up any remaining evidence.

Bolin had to mentally restrain himself from rushing in and forcing his brother to give him a high-five.

It was about damn time.

* * *

As quietly as possible, with a gentleness reserved for only the most delicate of tasks, Korra reached over the threshold of her bedroom window and deposited her boots on the floor inside. Next came her coat and afterwards the bindings she had never had a chance to put on properly.

With a sigh of relief, seeing as the entirety of air temple island was still and silent, the young avatar hooked her fingers onto the window sill and hoisted herself up.

No one would ever know.

"Good morning Korra." The instant her feet touched the pine-paneled floor, she sensed him. Her airbending master and guardian was seated in a shadowed corner with his arms menacingly crossed over his chest, his every feature radiating disapproval.

She could have said she returning from the hospital and didn't want to wake anyone. She could have stood her ground, as per usual, and insisted he mind his own business. She could have _cried_ or played dead or something. Anything!

Instead, she choose to run.

"**Korra**!"

Before another word could be uttered, she had vaulted over the window sill and roll-landed onto the damp grass below No longer giving any mind to being sneaky, she sprinted across the yard while laughing in a way some may describe as manic.

The jig was up. The lecture about propriety and respect was imminent and inevitable. But for now, for this morning at least, Korra refused to feel anything other than elation.

Whatever demon or revolutionary or press-member or father-figure choose to tackle her next, she was ready.

She felt, for the first time, completely light. Airy almost. _Free_.

After weeks of crashing and burning and being a general failure in all aspects of life…Korra was flying.

_Finally._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey y'all. Yes, I still have plans to finish "unexpected" but I wanted to entertain myself with something a little lighter. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are part of a balanced breakfast. Many thanks.


	2. Adaptation

"_Young people have a marvelous faculty of either dying or adapting themselves to circumstances."_

**- Samuel Butler**

-| **Adaptation **|-

As she finished coiling the length of rope around her forearm, Korra noticed that she had become strangely comfortable with entering and exiting buildings by any other means than doors.

In fact, once she thought about it, doors had probably long since become the minority method.

Always with good reason of course.

The steps of City Hall were constantly swarming with ravenous press-members, so scaling an unsecured drainage pipe up three floors was quickly deemed safer than being interviewed on government reform. Or worse: her love life.

On Air Temple Island, it was always simpler to cliff-dive straight into the bay compared to dealing with uneven stairs, sticky sliding doors and rusty gates. Not to mention the hundred or so inquisitive acolytes dotting the path all the way to the dock like brightly colored fire-flamingoes. She genuinely feared that she would punch the next person who asked what she was up to, no matter how kindly articulated.

And as for visiting her boyfriend's quarters in the dead of night? Well, that was getting trickier by the day thanks to a certain stuffy, ridiculously old-fashioned, bald-headed, airbending Master…

…who shall remain nameless.

Korra harrumphed in annoyance as she hitched the coil of rope onto her shoulder. Said nameless airbender should know well by now that it would take more than a few White Lotus guards, a rudimentary alarm system and over sixteen stories to keep her from what she wanted.

He, of all people, should recognize the consequences when wind hits a firestorm.

Without any further ado, the Avatar flung open the shutters of her hotel room with a wave of her hand, smirking as the charred sensors fizzled but otherwise didn't make a peep. The next part would be the hardest.

After sitting onto the window sill and taking a deep breath for luck, Korra fell back as far as she could go, relying on only her abdominal strength to hover five stories above unforgiving gravel. She waited for the flower-scented breeze of Kiyoshi Island to stop blowing hair in her eyes before taking aim and launching the grappling hook far up the side of the hotel. Aided by airbending and (she wasn't modest enough to deny) some astounding marksmanship, it met its target on the first try. Her grin widened as she ensured that the rope could support her weight, almost wishing that her guardians had set up other obstacles just for the fun of it. Alas, the climb was direct and uninterrupted. Within a few minutes she was tapping against the window pane like an overexcited child at the Republic City zoo.

Mako, snug in his bed with a book in hand, barely reacted to the disruption. Perhaps a few months ago he would have been startled by a human silhouette perched outside a window so high above ground. But he had long since learned to accept such oddities as part of daily life. Had he been unable to adapt, why, surely he'd be dead of a heart attack before thirty.

Besides, tonight she was expected. Despite never having arranged an official rendezvous. Having witnessed the dismal events of the morning firsthand was enough of a warning. He also knew, to his own disappointment, that it would take more than their usual midnight indulgence for her to get over it.

After placing his book upon the nightstand, Mako swung his legs out from under the covers and made his way over, chuckling at her refusal to stop tapping even though she could clearly see he was in the process of letting her in.

"Impatient, are we?" he teased as he released the latches a little more slowly than was perhaps necessary.

The frustrated scowl on her face didn't delay her from leaping forward and latching onto him as soon as crashing through glass was no longer a concern. In the blink of eye she had her legs wrapped around his waist, her lips forcefully pressed to his and her hands pulling at his tank top, nails tearing into both thin cotton and skin.

It wasn't enough.

"Wait..." he said as her lips traveled to his ear and bit down. _Hard._ Mako could not smoother the combination wince/groan which escaped him. She was determined as ever tonight. But so was he. "Hold on...stop."

"No. _Never_."

"Korra…" He was faltering. They both knew it from the tone of his voice; deep and almost growl-like. Primal. He could feel the curve of her victorious grin against his jaw. Though his body was betraying him, Mako took solace that at least his mind remained focused. Admittedly a little distracted, especially when she pressed even closer and started rolling her hips like that, but still…determined. Sorta.

"This-This isn't what you need right now," he managed to sputter between clenched teeth.

The Avatar laughed like the all-powerful being that she was. "What I _need_ is for you to shut up and just let me …" the last few words were whispered in his ear instead of out loud and Mako knees almost gave out at the lewdness of the suggestion.

"_**Korra**_!"

Another laugh. This time with a meaner edger. Like she was a tiger-moose playing with a helpless, maimed snack. And maimed Mako was, all defenses dribbling away like a sugar-coating when faced with a flamethrower. Rendering him both ablaze and sticky with nervous sweat.

As with most things Korra attempted, she had become frightfully good at seduction within just the few weeks since they had decided to experiment with it. Well, it may have been less of a _decision_ than a mere, repeated accident. Without words or hesitation, hands tended to find their way under clothing to places previously unexplored; the territory expanding with each venture. He had felt like one of the many elements she could bend so easily to her will after that first night. And since then, as though she were pulling the very air from his lungs, she never failed to make him breathless with mere words or sometimes just a glance. She was power incarnate. And oh- how he wanted to feel it. He _needed_ to.

Thin walls, nearby guardians and all other notions of logic be damned!

Soon, he was returning her fervor. Gladly. As if he had never given thought to the many airbender rules, or any inkling of appreciation for them selflessly sheltering him and his brother. Now those desires seemed like a far away, hazy memory of youthful indiscretion and not-knowing-any-better. It was these moment with Korra, not his age nor his slowly stabilizing lifestyle, that really made Mako realize he was a man. And a lucky one at that.

It wasn't until long, agonizing minutes later, after she had sucked bruises onto his throat and he had pinned her to the mattress and she began pushing his head down her chest and his lips, for the first time, began nipping at the soft mound he had only once before grazed, that they both realized - it couldn't happen. Not today.

Not like this.

Not a second after he pulled his head away, shaking it in fervent disbelief, did the first whimper escape Korra's lips. A hand whipped up to her mouth to stifle it, mortified at her emotional dam's terrible timing, but the breach was there. Widening. Bursting at the seams with intensifying ferocity. Mako sighed in half exhaustion, half relief with his forehead against her collar bone and eyes pressed shut, taking a much needed moment to calm down.

"I-I'm sorry," she said eventually through the gaps in her fingers. "I don't…I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's okay."

"No. No it's not." An insurgent sob tore from her throat and her hands automatically moved up to defend watering eyes. "You were there. You heard them. I'm a-a _failure_."

"No you're not!" After regaining his wits, Mako rolled to his side, grabbed her wrists and gently tugged them down from her face. He had been hoping to catch her eye, to make her see sense, but she kept her gaze determinedly focused on the ceiling tiles.

Again, he sighed. How he hated this part of their relationship; the few instances when her Avatar duties became overwhelming and nothing he said or did could help. Never had he felt such impotence in his short yet luckless life.

"Maybe," he said while tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "Maybe Kiyoshi's spirit was…I dunno, sleeping? Or something. Just because you couldn't summon her doesn't mean you're a bad Avatar."

She snorted. "Actually, that's exactly what it means. I ruined Avatar Day. That's what I do best apparently…ruin moments. Like now."

"Korra, you can't…I don't-"

"It's fine." With a deep breath, she sat up and willed herself to pull it together; plugging the gaps that had been ruptured with whatever cognizant material that could be scrounged. The patchwork was rough and definitely bound to snap again sooner rather than later, but that what a concern for Future Korra.

She certainly didn't envy Future Korra.

"I'll be fine. I just…I should go. Sorry. I shouldn't have…Just- Sorry."

"Hey. Wait. Please just- OUF!" Though he had managed to snag the edge of her pelt before she rolled away, the strength of both her body and her people's fabric had pulled him half off the bed and onto the floor before she realized.

In mid-stride toward the window, Korra winced where she would have once chuckled; the accidental action only serving to support her "ruiner" theory. So she just muttered another apology and settled against the wall with her arms crossed over a chest, keeping a safe distance away in every sense.

"Look, I know things have difficult these past few day," he said while scrambling to right himself. "And I know I can't do anything to help let alone fix it. And I hate that! I hate it so much that all this Avatar stuff is so far beyond me that I'm useless no matter how hard I try. I get it. It sucks!"

Blue eyes automatically narrowed into slits. "I'm sorry this has been so hard for _you_."

He cringed, adding supportive speeches to the long list of things he would never get right with her. "No. That's obviously not what I…Can't we just-"

"I'm tired Mako. We'll talk tomorrow. Maybe."

She turned toward the still open window and had one leg already over the edge before he stopped her. Not with a desperate, half-too-late clutch this time but with his full and solid body. As his arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind and held on tight, he prayed that for now, for once, he was conveying the right message.

For a couple of seconds, Korra tiptoed on the edge of fury and surrender. She struggled to find a medium between reestablishing her dominance versus losing herself in the distraction of his body as was originally intended. In the end, deeming neither side healthy, she left herself fall headfirst, accepting the pain of landing with open arms for once.

Soon she was crying again, the stress and disappointment of the day bearing down upon her shoulders like a mountain. The entire time he stayed silent and just held her. Even when her legs too lost the will to support her and they sunk to the floor, he kept her steady and warm and safe.

Only after a long while, when her sobs had turned into the odd hiccup, did he dare to speak.

"Do you want to stay here tonight? With me?"

Korra shook her head, the burden of her responsibilities also bringing to mind the esteem she still held for her sifu. Despite his archaic beliefs.

"I shouldn't. I want to, but I shouldn't."

"I understand." There was no attempt to hide his disappointment. "But you shouldn't have to be alone either."

"Tenzin would argue otherwise."

"What Tenzin doesn't know won't hurt him." Mako said this with a chuckle, knowing that he was parodying an excuse used by Korra on numerous occasions. From hiding their physical relationship to sneaking the airbender babies some of her mother's seal-lion jerky. "Besides, we'll only be sleeping. Right? No matter what you try. I'm determined…as much as I can be, at least." His pained expression begged her _not_ to try, if only to allow him some semblance of control. Both were now very well aware of how embarrassingly helpless he was to her wiles.

Korra laughed in turn, but quieter than usual. "I know, I know. No funny business, I promise. Besides, I'd bet Naga's saddle that he already knows about us anyway. He's just playing dumb."

"Well, then let's say what Tenzin remains willingly ignorant of will definitely not hurt him. Now come on."

After rising to his feet, Mako held out a hand in invitation. Korra didn't hesitate in accepting.

Not only did she not want to be alone tonight, she needed to be with him. Not in a desperate way like oxygen, but more like a pillow; necessary for guaranteed comfort and sweet dreams.

As she allowed herself to be pulled down onto the mattress with her back nestled firmly against his chest, Korra realized something: she felt more at harmony when in his arms than upon hours of meditation. And as for today's failure in summoning Kiyoshi in front of an audience? Well, she'd challenge anyone to try to do something akin to drawing a recognizable portrait with one's feet (how she sometimes described accessing the spiritual realm) with that type of pressure applied. And the ridiculously elaborate makeup and armor layers they dressed her up in certainly didn't help.

Their expectations were out of bounds. Seriously. The Avatars and their abilities shouldn't be showcased for entertainment like some trained monkey-squirrels. Both she and everyone she loved knew she had the ability to access the Spirit realm when it was damn well _necessary_. The only mistake she had made was accepting the Earth King's plea to come here and try in the first place.

"Good night Korra," Mako whispered, interrupting her thoughts. He pressed a lingering kiss against the shell of her ear before settling down. With that one gesture, as the involuntary shudders of pleasure subsided, Korra knew that everything would be okay.

It would always be okay. As long as she had him.

"Good night Mako."

Just before darkness overtook her, Korra promised two things to herself:

1. That she would never again be pressured into acting against her better judgment and

2. Next time she managed to get him alone for a night, she'd ensure they both discover what it's like to have a shared spiritual experience.

**Author's Note:** I finished writing this a couple of hours before watching this week's episode. Editing was a real bitch today. May or may not have been tears. MAKORRA FOREVER! *sobs*. Reviews would lessen the pain... 3


End file.
